The Reason by Abbyforever
by Slytherin-Abbyforever
Summary: More in chap 1. Me attempting to explain why they don't cover PP's P tattoo, as Abby. 47 chapters long so far. Gabby. Rape/child abuse/drama. Consider yourself warned
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's notes: Thought I should start gathering my NCIS stories on one database. Since this one is already 47 chapters long and not even close to being finished, I thought I would give it another edit since it's been a lot of years since I wrote it. **_

_**The Reason: short for- The reason for Abby's 'P' tattoo. Since they do not try to hide it on the show, I figured I would give it a purpose. **_

_**-Abbyforever**_

CHAPTER ONE:

"Abigail Sciuto?" The voice asked as the young woman answered the phone in her lab. As soon as Abby Sciuto heard the formality of the greeting she grabbed the remote for the stereo and turned it off.

"Yes, this is her." She said urgent for news, not demanding to be called 'Abby' instead for once.

"Well, Miss. Sciuto. We have found her." They said and she wanted to squeal with delight.

"You did?" She asked hopefully. "I'll be right there." She said already shedding her lab coat and grabbing her jacket.

"Actually we are going to meet you at your work today to take care of other formalities." The voice explained.

"Okay. Thank you so much." She said and the line cut out. She yelled and screamed with happiness and tears formed in her eyes as she slumped to the floor with relief.

* * *

><p>"Abby." Gibbs greeted as the scientist practically ran into the squad-room.<p>

"Gibbs. I have huge news." She said and he could have guessed that from the smile on her face.

"How much caffeine has Abby had today?" Tony asked his partner.

"Too much, looks like." Kate whispered back.

"What is it Abby?" Gibbs asked ignoring his agent's snide remarks.

"Wait." She said and then signed to him to get rid of Kate and Tony so they could talk about 'her'.

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Paige squealed as she ran into the squad-room from the elevator.<p>

"Angel-Paige." Abby yelled just as loudly to the little girl as she leapt into her arms. "Are you okay?" She asked pulling back only enough to check for any marks or bruises.

"Yeah."

"Did he hurt you? Cos I don't care if it was only your feelings, I'll still hurt him." Abby warned.

"No, Mom. I'm okay." She assured her mother as Gibbs proceeded to talk to the woman from Child Services and sign forms.

"I missed you so much." Abby said squeezing the little girl into another hug.

"You too, Mom." The ten year old said as she was finally released, still keeping her hand on her mother's arm.

"Did she just call Abby, Mom?" Kate asked Tony as they came back into the squad-room to a whole different scene than what they left.

"That's what I heard." Tony replied but they could barely believe it themselves.

"What are you two doing back here already?" Gibbs asked sounding pissed off and a little wary.

"We did all the interviews you wanted." Kate said looking at the new visitor with great interest.

"Well then find some other work to do." He said and the volume of his voice increased enough to get the attention of young Paige.

"Daddy, did you miss me?" She asked as she leapt into his lap hugging him with all the strength she had.

"Of course I did, my love." He answered losing the 'Boss' tone for her. Tony and Kate turned to each-other in shock.

"Whoa!" Tony said first when his speech came back.

"I missed you too." Paige answered sincerely, as the silver-haired man reverted back to ASL so they could have some sort of privacy.

"What...?" Kate trailed off.

"Is this a dream?" Tony asked.

"Uh... let me check." Kate offered then pinched him as hard as she could.

"Owww. You're supposed to do that to yourself." He complained rubbing his arm.

"Oh. Really?" She asked pretending not to have known that.

"Boss, what's going on?" Tony tried for a change of subject and a little explanation.

"Not of your concern." He said gruffly then turned back to the raven-haired girl in his lap.

"Tell them. Paige and I will be visiting someone downstairs." Abby said and then Paige jumped down and bolted to the elevator to beat her mother.

"Uncle Ducky!" She started yelling and they heard her the whole way down.

* * *

><p>"Okay, spill." Kate said as soon as they elevator doors closed.<p>

"Wait." He said as he continued signing the forms he was being handed. With Abby gone he had to sign the remaining ones.

* * *

><p>"Uncle Ducky!" Paige yelled as she barged into the autopsy room fearlessly ahead of her mother. She tackled the older man's legs and he had to brace himself on the bench for balance. Palmer didn't know what was going on.<p>

"Miss. Paige Sciuto." He said as she grabbed him even tighter. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." The child said over-enthusiastically.

"Are you sure, because that free autopsy I offered him is good for a lifetime, if he hurt you." Ducky said trying to sound stern.

"No, that's okay Uncle Ducky." She said and let go of him looking at the other man in the room.

"Where's your mother?" He asked looking behind her.

"She's coming. Her and dad had to talk to some lady and then I ran too fast for Mom." She boasted with all the enthusiasm Abby portrayed in every action especially after a few Caf-Pows.

"Is this Abby's sister?" Jimmy finally asked.

"Not exactly." Ducky said vaguely.

"But you called her Sciuto." He said confused.

"I'm glad I don't appear old enough to be a Mom." Abby said coming into the autopsy room unnoticed.

"Mom, who's that?" Paige asked pointing straight at Jimmy.

"Kid, that's Jimmy. He helps Uncle Ducky with his work." She explained.

"I wish I could do that." She pouted.

"Well, I'm sorry if helping your mother isn't as exciting as cutting open bodies." Abby said pouting right back to the child half her height, matching her stance exactly.

"No, it is but you have never let me..." She started before her mother raised a hand to stop her.

"Darling, I would let you in a heartbeat but then what would Dad say?" She asked.

"True."

"So when you are old enough to be able to help, we'll think about it. Okay?"

"Okay." She agreed.

"Say hi to Jimmy." Abby instructed.

"Hi. I'm Paige." She said putting her hand out.

"Hi. I'm Jimmy." He said smiling broadly at her.

"Are you a friend of my Mom's?" She asked.

"Yeah." He said, smiling shyly.

"You like my Mom." She said confidently, squinting her eyes at the be-speckled assistant.

"Yes I do." He admitted.

"No, you really like her." She teased, almost flooring the man.

"Angel-Paige, why don't we go to my lab and mess around until we are needed." Abby said trying to save Jimmy further embarrassment.

"Okay. Bye Uncle Ducky... Jimmy." She said chasing Abby out of the room as she started bolting.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

"Okay, now you can explain. That lady is gone." Tony said as they watched her leave. They had been eagerly waiting for this one since the little girl confirmed that Abby was her mother and then called Gibbs 'dad'.

"Fine. It's a long story so sit down and shut up." He said gruffly and they complied. They knew the faster they listened the faster he was going to tell them.

"Okay." Kate said and Gibbs glared at her.

"When Abby was eighteen, she fell pregnant to this bastard named Jason Turner. She had just started her first year of college. Before she could decide what she was doing with her life, he took off. Just after Paige was born, he came back and pretended he was going to be a good dad. On Paige's first birthday, they had a party and in front of everyone, Turner proposed to Abby." Gibbs explained.

"Whoa." Kate said unable to shut up for much longer.

"She refused, not able to trust him and he took off again, of course blaming Abby."

"She knew he would." Kate said.

"Yes. So he started to send bull-shit cards for Paige, ring non-stop, and generally stalk them. Abby would not let him have anything to do with Paige." Gibbs said.

"How did she manage that?" Tony asked.

"She didn't put him down as her father on the birth certificate. That way he couldn't ask for custody." Gibbs revealed.

"Didn't he want a paternity test?" Kate asked curiously.

"Not until I adopted Paige when she was five weeks old." Gibbs was starting to get impatient with the agents.

"And?" Kate asked.

"Abby dared him to try and get a scientific test passed us."

"True. So then what?" Kate asked, earning a glare.

"He tried every way to get to Paige, just to hurt us. He doesn't want Paige, he wants to make us suffer. So he tried being nice to Abby, tried threatening her, breaking into her apartment..." Gibbs started.

"How come you didn't shoot him, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Gonna shoot the pair of you to remind you of the meaning of 'shut up'. I did threaten him the first time I met him. Especially if the threats and everything didn't stop, I would be after him." Gibbs said angrily.

"That would have scared him." Tony said picturing it.

"Apparently not. He stayed away for years but a week and a half ago, he kidnapped Paige from her school playground."

"That's horrible." Kate said.

"And as you can see, we just got her back now."

"How was Abby able to act the same? I would be a complete wreck." Kate said.

"You only saw Abby at work. She is able to distract herself here. But at home it was totally different and I had to spend every night Paige was gone with her. And then try to convince her not to go after him with a gun when I wanted nothing more than to shoot him myself." Gibbs said.

"So, you two are closer than meets the eye?" Tony said and the tone in his voice gave away exactly what he was suggesting. It earned him a hard, audible smack to the back of the head.

"You were saying?" Gibbs asked.

"Nothing, Boss." Tony corrected.

"That's what I thought."

"No implications intended but why did Abby ask you to adopt her daughter when she was so young?" Kate asked.

"Turner tried to kill Abby more than once. And since her family disowned her, there would have been no one to look after Paige." He explained. "This way if anything did happen to Abby, I would get Paige."

"Yeah?" Tony said still rubbing his head.

"So, considering Paige thinks I'm her father, there wasn't too much to deal with from her while she was growing up."

"That's sweet." Kate said.

"Paige thinks you're her father?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I was there since she was born and a lot more than Turner ever was. Abby and I tried to tell her the situation but she still thought I was her father. So eventually we stopped correcting her." Gibbs said.

* * *

><p>"Angel-Paige, I want you to meet a few people." Abby said as they reached the squad-room in the elevator. "If you're feeling up to it."<p>

"Okay." She said as the doors opened.

"This is Kate." She said pointing to her as they approached the still stunned looking group.

"Nice to meet you." Paige said.

"You too." Kate replied thinking how well-mannered the little girl was.

"And this is Tony." Abby said.

"Nice to meet you, Paige." Tony said.

"You beat me." She complained at him stealing her introductory phrase.

"Sorry." He said seeing that scrunched up Abby face.

"That's cool. I'll have to beat you at something else." She said happily.

"Are you sure she's not biologically your's Gibbs?" Tony asked.

"You would think it, wouldn't you?" Abby said and they both got the Gibbs-glare.

"Dad, can I stay here for a while?" Paige asked jumping up into his strong arms.

"A little while, yes." Gibbs answered.

"Can I help Uncle Ducky?" She asked hearing from her mother that he would be the one angry if she did it.

"Ummm." He said looking passed Paige to Abby who was standing where Paige could not see her. Abby signed to him exactly what to say. "Well, when you are much older we will definitely think about it."

"That's what Mom said." She complained.

"Funny that. Maybe we're right." He suggested.

"But I want to do it today." She moaned.

"Princess Paige. We missed you and want to spend time with you. And what's wrong with helping your mother?" He asked.

"Nothing. I love it. But to be able to cut up a body... " She said.

"Exactly like your mother." Kate said laughing at her.

"Do we have evidence today?" Paige asked getting down.

"Not quite yet. Why don't we go to lunch?" Abby said.

"Okay."

"Your pick." Gibbs said.

"Umm. Can we get McDonald's?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure." Abby said grabbing her hand who in turn grabbed Gibbs'. She bounced between them as they went to the elevator.

"McGee is going to be pissed he's off sick today." Tony commented as the doors to the elevator closed.

"Yeah." Kate agreed robotically. Neither of them had come to terms with everything they had just heard or seen.

_****FLASHBACK****_

**"You're nothing but a whore." Jason yelled.**

**"I didn't knock myself up, you idiot!" Abby yelled back. "You're just as guilty as me if not more since I actually took precautions. And do you think this is what I wanted, I just started studying."**

**"Get rid of it." He said coldly.**

**"Get out!" Abby yelled. She didn't plan it but now that she was pregnant she was accepting of it.**

**"I mean it." He said again putting his finger in Abby's face.**

**"So do I. How dare you?"**

**"Either it goes or I go." He gave her the ultimatum.**

**"Bye." She said waving at him. "Don't let the door hit your dead-beat ass on the way out."**

**"You bitch." He muttered as he left the house. Abby had invited him over to her parents house to tell him that she was pregnant. He was the first she told and by the way he was reacting she was not looking forward to telling anyone else.**

**"Bastard." She yelled out after her. One good thing about having deaf parents was that she could yell all she wanted and they wouldn't know.**

****END OF FLASHBACK****

"So, you have known Abby for ten years?" Kate asked when Gibbs returned and Abby stayed in her lab with Paige just making sure the child was alright.

"Yes."

"Can I ask how?" Kate asked knowing that if it had been Tony prying that he would have been whacked again by now.

"You could ask. Doesn't mean you'll find out." He said. There was no way of explaining it to Kate without revealing information of his own past which he never did.

"Okay." She accepted not wanting to push the issue. She could always ask Abby who was only ever secretive about Paige. Every other detail of her life was up for discussion.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Spoilers for Hiatus. But surely a big enough fan of the show that would be reading fic, has seen that episode.

This chapter suggests a way that Abby and Gibbs could have met and bonded.

Since this chapter was written before Hiatus came out, I have not changed NCIS to NIS which I know it should be, and taken writer's liberty of making him an agent eventhough I now know he didn't become one until after his family died. No Franks either.

-Abbyforever

CHAPTER 3.

_****Ten Years Before****_

**"Mr. Gibbs, you have to wait out here. The doctor's are doing all they can." The doctor tried.**

**"Try harder. She is not going to die!" He said grabbing the doctor by the collar. The already silver-haired man was obviously trying to hide his fear of losing the little girl, but expressed every emotion as anger.**

**"Sir, we need you to take a seat and just wait. We won't know anything for the time being." He said scurrying off. Gibbs just threw his coat at the chair and continued to pace.**

* * *

><p><strong>"So, will Paige be okay?" Abby asked the neonatal doctor.<strong>

**"She is doing well. When a baby is born at thirty-five weeks with complications it is always risky." The doctor told her.**

**"Great bedside manner." The girl muttered.**

**"Do you have anyone you can call? Maybe the baby's father." He asked having not seen any family since Abby had been rushed into the hospital.**

**"No!" She said loudly at that second. "I have every right to know how my daughter is. Just me." She said angrily. Gibbs looked up from his seat for a sight. A young woman that he aged at no older than sixteen appeared seconds away from slogging a doctor. Not that he didn't understand the feeling. Even with her dark, curly hair down, he could still see what appeared to be a large tattoo on her neck. And despite her casual attire of fairly tight black pants and a large t-shirt with something written that he could see was**

**'Android Lust' despite not knowing what that was, he could also see a medical bracelet on her wrist indicating that she was also a patient newly released from the maternity ward.**

**"Let me just check if you can go in and see the baby yet." The doctor said moving to the other side of the hallway.**

**"Bastards." She muttered and then approached the seats where Gibbs was. "Do you mind?"**

**"No." He said and she sat down next to him.**

**"Abby." She said offering her hand to him. He took it and noticed the out-going nature of that simple gesture.**

**"Gibbs."**

**"Nice to meet you Gibbs." Abby said and he could tell she was obviously trying to forget about whatever was upsetting her with the doctor.**

**"You too. Having trouble with the bastard doctor's here too?" He asked trying to achieve the same goal of self-distraction.**

**"Oh, they are unbearable. Won't tell me a thing, as if they didn't watch me birth the baby just yesterday." She complained. "Sorry. I could really use caffeine." She said suddenly.**

**"Yep."**

**"I'll be right back." She said getting up. "If Dr. Knows-nothing comes back tell him where to go and how to get there." Abby said and he had to smile at her.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Here." She said offering him a steaming cup.<strong>

**"I didn't tell you that****... "He started, before the odd girl interrupted him.**

**"Black, no sugar." Abby said.**

**"How did you?" He asked looking at her curiously.**

**"Marine hair cut. I have never met a marine that had anything other than black coffee." Abby explained.**

**"You know a lot of Marines?" He asked.**

**"I wanted to get a job with NCIS after I get my Masters'. I have some great friends there." She explained sipping the coffee.**

**"I work for NCIS." Gibbs revealed.**

**"Isn't that funny?" Abby said and the excited grin on her face was contagious.**

**"Miss. Sciuto." The doctor said trying to get her attention.**

**"What?"**

**"You can see Paige now." He said before taking off.**

**"Well, it was great talking to you Gibbs. Maybe one day I could run into you at NCIS." Abby said before following the doctor, where she had seen him go.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Jethro, have you heard anything yet?" Ducky asked when he finally found his friend.<strong>

**"No, she's still in surgery." Gibbs said disposing of the empty coffee cup.**

**"Still?" He asked sitting next to Gibbs where Abby had occupied previously.**

**"Duck, you're not helping."**

**"Mr. Gibbs." Another doctor said walking out of the theatre to notify Gibbs.**

**"Yes."**

**"I'm afraid I have some news." He said looking down. No matter how many times he had to do this for his job, it never got any easier.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Hey there, handsome stranger." Abby said when she spotted Gibbs again in the children's ward. He didn't look up from where he was seated.<strong>

**"Can I help you?" An older man asked when he returned to Gibbs' side with coffee. He looked deeply upset and Gibbs looked like he was in shock.**

**"Abby Sciuto." She said putting her hand out. "I met Gibbs last week. Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked Ducky pointing to a small area away from Gibbs.**

**"Sure. Beautiful baby you have there." He said. Abby had Paige in a carrier that held her close to her body. She was asleep so her head was tilted to the side, and her curly black hair was still spiky.**

**"Thank you."**

**"Premmie?" He asked seeing her size.**

**"Yeah. But she's doing well. Doesn't need the humidicrib anymore, so that**

**'s good. What's the matter with Gibbs?" She asked.**

**"He lost his daughter Kelly. I'm not sure if you knew her." Ducky tried.**

**"No. That is horrible. How is he dealing with it?" She asked.**

**"Like everything else. With anger and frustration. I am really worried about him." Ducky admitted.**

**"He looks really bad." Abby agreed. "I just want to hug him."**

* * *

><p><strong>"We need to talk about this." Jason tried.<strong>

**"Turner stay the hell away from me. I mean it." Abby yelled back.**

**"I want to see my daughter." He said.**

**"You don't have a daughter. I do but any part of you that goes anywhere near her, you're gonna lose." Abby threatened.**

**"I could get custody." He said trying to push passed her**

**"You could try. I wouldn't recommend it though." Abby said. "And the only reason you want her is to hurt me."**

**"That's not true." He said unconvincingly. "Where is she?"**

**"You don't even know her name." Abby yelled. "How did you even find out where I moved to?"**

**"I don't know her name because you haven't told me."**

**"What a great father." She taunted as she closed and bolted her front door.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What are you doing here?" Gibbs asked when Abby walked into NCIS.<strong>

**"I came to see you and this place. And some friends of mine that work here, that haven't met Paige yet." She said happily.**

**"Where is Paige?" He asked.**

**"My friend Stephen stole her. He's on his break anyway so I told him while they were occupied I would come and see you. So how are you doing?" She asked sitting on the edge of his desk.**

**"Keeping myself busy."**

**"If only." Abby huffed.**

**"What?" He asked, as she located herself on the edge of his desk.**

**"I need a distraction. Come with me to lunch." Abby said spontaneously.**

**"Abby I have so much work to do, and****... "**

**"You need a distraction too and I am not taking no for an answer. You have by the time it takes me to go get my daughter to pack up your things and be ready for lunch." She said instantly standing up and making for the elevator.**

**"I think you've met your match, Jethro." Ducky commented, being present to give his report to Gibbs.**

_****end of flashback****_


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Feeling better, Probie?" Tony asked smirking when McGee returned to work the following day.

"Yeah, why?" He asked suspicious of him.

"No reason." Tony lied waiting for Abby to get to work.

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow is the last day and then you have to go back to school." Abby told Paige when they were getting ready to go to NCIS.<p>

"I'm not going back there!" She yelled and then slammed her door.

"Paige. Get back here." Abby said back, not loud but in the tone that immediately got Paige to comply.

"Sorry for slamming the door, Mom." She said with her head down when she walked slowly out of the room.

"Okay. I know that you won't want to go back to that school. Dad is taking you to your new school tomorrow." Abby explained.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Abs, Gibbs wants to know how long it's gonna be on those results." McGee said entering the lab when Tony told him to go. "Abs?" He asked when he did not see her and there was no music playing.<p>

"Hi, I'm Paige." Came an unfamiliar voice as a little girl appeared in front of him. She was exactly how he pictured Abby to have looked like at that age, right down to the ebony tresses and green eyes, bright and curious.

"Hi. I'm Tim. I'm looking for Abby." He said not knowing how to react in that situation.

"Mom's in the ballistics lab." Paige said easily and then ran off to watch her mother through the glass window. When McGee was finally able to move again he followed and stood watching Abby too. The confidence she showed as she fired the weapon into the drum for testing was impressive.

"Did you say that you're Abby's daughter?" He asked.

"Yeah. Where were you yesterday?" Paige asked and then smiled up at him. The same he had seen a million times.

"I was sick." He admitted.

"McGee, didn't know you were here." Abby said walking out of the ballistics lab and pulling her goggles and earmuffs off. "Paige."

"Yeah." she answered then in ASL Abby told her to go and see her father upstairs while they talked.

"Thanks, Baby-girl." She said ruffling her daughter's hair as she passed. When she was out of the lab, Abby looked back at McGee.

"Abs?"

"I have a really long story for you." Abby said sitting down trying to convince him to do the same.

"I think so."

_****flashback****_

**"So now he's threatening to take me to court and get custody of Paige." Abby explained sitting in Gibbs' house. He was holding the infant, and was so good at it.**

**"What did you do?" He asked looking lovingly at the dark haired baby who had her eyes open and appeared to be watching Gibbs.**

**"I dared him to." Abby said.**

**"What if he does?" Gibbs asked. He knew that Abby was mature for eighteen but wanted to make sure she was doing the right thing.**

**"Well his name isn't on Paige's birth certificate so it'll take a paternity test first. And he can't afford that. So I'm pretty cool for a while. Once I get my Master's Paige and I will be fine."**

**"So you're still studying?"**

**"Yeah. I stayed at college until I was humungous. Then I studied by correspondence. Luckily my parents bought me a laptop before they kicked me out." She laughed. He didn't even though it obviously wasn't a raw issue with her. He didn't laugh much these days anyway. Not since losing Kelly. Paige was what kept him from pulling the trigger when he was more than ready to. How she could get excited when he walked into the room, and smile at him with her eyes.**

****end of flashback****

"Daddy."

"Princess Paige. What are you doing up here?" He asked. "Where's your mother?"

"Talking to some guy. I think his name was Tim." She said jumping up onto his desk. Only two people were allowed to get away with such liberties, and they were mother and daughter.

"I knew you should have gone DiNozzo." Gibbs said to Tony.

"I know. I would have loved to see the look on his face." He said laughing.

"Instead of McGee." He said glaring at the younger agent.

"Oh. Right."

"Aunt Kate." Paige squealed when Kate entered the squad-room. Kate was beaming from the adoration already from the little girl.

"Hi, Paige." She said dropping her bag in time to catch the full weight of the little girl with as much enthusiasm as Abby.

"Why didn't you take to me that quickly?" Tony asked offended. Kate remembered when Tony asked Abby that same question only a few days after she had started at NCIS.

_****flashback****_

**"Kate and I have a theory." Abby said proudly.**

**"Why didn't you take to me that quickly?" Tony asked.**

**"You're like a piercing Tony. Takes a while for the throbbing to stop and the skin to grow back." Abby informed him putting her hand on his back to comfort him for the second that she walked passed him.**

****end of flashback****

"Why didn't you tell me?" McGee asked after Abby explained.

"Don't feel bad. I didn't tell anyone." She smiled trying to not make him feel as betrayed.

"I know. But I thought that we were closer than most." He said shyly, as with every reference to their previous 'relationship'.

"We were but there was never going to be a long term relationship. There was no need."

"Wow... Okay." He scoffed, being reminded of the conversation they had when he wanted to become exclusive with her.

"Look, I wasn't looking for a father for Paige. She's already got enough to understand. Introducing her to boyfriends would have been just too much." Abby explained. "And she's got a man she already adores as her father."

"Who's that?" He asked after hearing how bad Paige's biological father was, and that it couldn't be him.

"Um... Gibbs." She said hesitantly.

"What?"

"Yeah. That's another long story." Abby said and he didn't appear to be ready to leave.

* * *

><p>"Paige-meister, didn't know you were still here." Tony said loudly when he returned to the squad-room.<p>

"Paige." Gibbs said to get her attention. The look on her face said that she didn't like the nickname so her father told her what to do in ASL. She slowly approached Tony, motioned him to lean down just a few inches, before expertly smacking the back of his head like Gibbs had told her to.

"Hey!" He complained, and Paige started giggling. Gibbs had to laugh too.

* * *

><p>"Agent McGee!" The mystery man said when he entered the squad-room.<p>

"JT. How you doing?" McGee got up and asked his friend.

"Same old. You know me." JT said smiling broadly at McGee. "Listen Timmy. I need to see a co-worker of your's."

"Okay." The special agent was curious.

"Abby Sciuto, where would I find her?" He asked.

"I'll bring you to her." McGee offered getting up.

* * *

><p>"I guess we could go tomorrow, so long as a case doesn't come in." Gibbs said to Abby.<p>

"Yay." Paige cheered and hugged Gibbs. She loved school but never wanted to return to her old school again.

"Alright, now I have to get back to work so you stay here with Mom and we can go to lunch together." Gibbs said putting her down.

"Okay, Dad."

"Oh, isn't that sweet." Jason said as he and McGee entered the lab, just as Gibbs was leaving. In once swift movement Gibbs had his pushed against the nearest wall and his Sig in the man's face.

"Mommy, that's the man that took me." Paige said beginning to get upset.

"Boss, uh...?" McGee said before he was interrupted. Abby grabbed hold of Gibbs' hand and was trying to stop him from killing Jason. In public, with cameras.

"Mom." Paige started to cry for the first time since she was reunited with her parents, yet more hysterically than they had in some time.

"McGee! Get Paige out of here. Now!" She yelled and he instantly picked up the girl and took her out of the room.

"Abs." He tried when they got to the door.

"Go!" She yelled again as she tried to get Gibbs off of Jason.

"Abby, you should go too." Gibbs said coldly as he remained unmoved by Abby with his Sig ready to fire a bullet into the man's head.

"Gibbs don't. It's not worth it." She screamed to him still trying to pry his arm down.

"Abby, I mean it." He said and then looked at her in a way that made her let go and move away. "Get Tony, then stay with Ducky."

"But Gibbs..."

"Do it." And the scientist listened, not wanting to be part of that situation or in the way of the angry Special agent.

* * *

><p>"Abby, what the hell is going on?" Tony asked when he ran into Abby as she was running out of the elevator and he was running in. He had his Sig in his hand too as did McGee who was next to him.<p>

"Go to my lab. You have to stop Gibbs." She said hysterically, too shocked to cry.

"Stop him from what?" He asked getting into the elevator.

"Quickly." Abby said and then Paige ran to her still crying. "It's okay, Baby-girl. Dad's gonna be fine."

"I'm scared. He hurt me, Mom." She admitted.

"I asked you. I thought you said he didn't hurt you." Abby asked getting down to the girl's level and looking her straight in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to be mad. I was just happy to be back." Paige said trying not to make her mother angry. "And it was the other one, not him. He was the one that took me from school."

"I'm not mad, and I never could be at you. Just tell me what happened." Abby tried.

"Let Daddy get him." Was all she said wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Go to Aunt Kate." Abby said then bolted to Tim's computer. She pulled up the lab camera onto the large screen.

"Abby, what's happening?" Kate asked when she helped the distraught girl onto her lap.

"Hold on." She said approaching the screen. She was still shaken by what her daughter was not telling her, but was trying to focus on the first crisis at hand. There was someone on the ground of her lab and she was trying to see that it was not any of the guys she adored, but she couldn't tell. "Paige, stay here!"

Abby ran to the elevator again leaving Kate confused.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" Abby asked when she walked into the lab.<p>

"He went after Gibbs. There was nothing else we could do." Tony said and when Abby looked at him, he seemed embarrassed.

"Well...? No-one's filling me in on what happened." Abby pointed out. She looked down at the man she had wanted to see dead since the moment he declared his hate for their daughter. But now, the way it had played out and what his death could do to any of the men that cared so much for her, was worrying.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE:

"What happened here?" Ducky asked when he was called into the lab. He was terrified when they had told him to bring a body bag, until he had been re-assured him that it was Jason Turner finally fulfilling Ducky's wish to know the weight of his liver.

* * *

><p>"This is bad." Abby said when all others returned to the squad-room.<p>

"It was self-defence. The camera's tell that and the forensic evidence will easily support that." Gibbs tried wanting to wrap the woman in a hug if she was not busy pacing.

"Not that. We need to talk." Abby said grabbing his arm and dragging him back to the elevator. She closed the doors, pushed the button and then hit the 'emergency stop' when it was between floors.

* * *

><p>"What is it, Abs?" He asked worried.<p>

"I think that Jason abused Paige." She said timidly. "Or whoever else was there after Jason took her."

"What?" He said then angrily punched the emergency phone off the wall of the elevator.

"I don't know for sure. But I really do think it." Abby said and then tackle-hugged Gibbs. "I can barely think, it's just tearing me apart."

"It's okay. He's dead now with good reason. We just have to see from Paige now." He said rubbing her back, pushing the anger back slightly.

"So, how are we going to find out?" Abby asked not pulling away from his comforting embrace.

"See if she'll let Ducky examine her."

* * *

><p>"Baby, Uncle Ducky is going to check where you're hurt." Abby said as they led the girl into the elevator, ignoring the phone, laying broken on the floor.<p>

"No!" She screamed and backed away from Gibbs and Abby.

"Paige, someone has to. So either Uncle Ducky can or we'll have to take you to the hospital." Gibbs tried calmly.

"I'm fine." She lied.

"No you're not. You said he hurt you. And I believe that he did." Abby said.

"I lied." She tried.

"Well, you are going to see a doctor until I am sure." Abby countered, hating that she had to be so rough to her clearly hurting child. "You decide which one."

"Fine. I'll see Uncle Ducky." Paige finally said and they could tell she was not happy at all.

"Good. Thank you."

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do if he did something to her?" Abby asked as they sat alone in the lab.<p>

"Well, he's dead so there's nothing we can do about that. And we could get Paige into counselling or something. We don't even know if he did anything." Gibbs said. "And look into who this other person is that you said she mentioned."

"Sorry, I thought you would be in autopsy with Paige." Kate interrupted.

"She's mad at us, and feels comfortable enough with Ducky." Abby explained. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to leave this report here for you." Kate said quietly knowing that she had interrupted something serious.

"Thanks." Abby said tonelessly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Honestly? Part of my lab is closed off as a crime scene, my daughter is in autopsy being tested to see if her biological father molested her, and I can't touch all this evidence to prove that Jason's death was self-defence." Abby started, ignoring Gibbs' signs to calm down. "Gotta say, I've been better."

* * *

><p>"So, how did you know this bastard anyway?" Tony asked.<p>

"We lived in the same neighborhood for a while. We practically grew up together but I never knew about him having a child. Or about Abby." McGee explained.

"Never anything?"

"No. He never said anything. And even when Abby was telling me today about Paige and Jason, she never said his name and so I still didn't know."

* * *

><p>"Well?" Abby asked when Ducky finally walked into her lab.<p>

"I'm sorry." He said genuinely.

"No." Abby said in denial.

"Yes. I'm afraid that there were definite signs of abuse." He said and they could tell it was affecting him too, and that he had most likely delayed the delivery of the news.

"How bad, Duck?" Gibbs asked still holding Abby close.

"Non-penetrative, but was likely leading up to it. Have convinced her to let me take her to a doctor friend of mine. She refused to go the hospital, but my friend is qualified and won't terrify her. But I wanted to make sure that was okay with you two first."

"That's fine, Ducky." Abby said hugging the older man in the way that she did to many people. "If that's the only way she'll go then I'm fine with that."

"I'm afraid that isn't perfect in my eyes." Gibbs interjected.

"What?" Abby asked, letting go of Ducky.

"I'm going too. We're not talking about him taking Paige to the dentist." He said.

"I know that. But if she feels comfortable enough to go with Ducky then what's the problem?" Abby asked. Gibbs recognized that look and knew he could very easily cross the line with her at any second.

"Her parents should be with her too, is all I am saying." Gibbs tried.

"Who said we weren't gonna be there?" Abby asked.

"I'm confused." Gibbs said rubbing his temples. This was all getting too much for him.

"Me too, I must say." Ducky added.

"Let me talk to Paige. Don't worry." Abby said and the hurt was still so evident on her face. But she was definitely in shock too, Ducky concluded. And he knew that as soon as Abby left the lab that Gibbs was going to throw the nearest object into something that would break it.

* * *

><p>"Baby-girl." Abby said when she silently entered autopsy. The little girl was sitting on an autopsy table with her legs dangling off the side. She didn't look up as her mother got up and sat next to her. "Talk to me, Paige."<p>

"No."

"Why not?" Abby asked knowing that it had to happen, and angering her would prevent her from closing up and acting like nothing was wrong.

"You made me see Uncle Ducky. Now he's taking me to another man to embarrass me. I didn't want any of this." She said getting louder at the end.

"I know that. And I never wanted any of this to happen to you. I tried to do everything to keep you from getting hurt." Abby said looking down too, matching her daughter's demeanour.

"I know."

"And I would have taken your place without hesitation if I could. What he did to you is absolutely horrible and I can't believe it happened." Abby said sadly.

"Yeah."

"And I regret every day of that man ever being in my life but if he wasn't then I wouldn't have you and that would be worst than anything."

"What do you mean?" Paige asked looking up at Abby. Abby could tell that she had been crying earlier, her green eyes now red and bloodshot.

"It's a really complicated story that Dad and I will explain to you one day." Abby promised.

* * *

><p>"I just really don't want to talk about it, Duck." Gibbs said after Ducky had tried to get him to express himself about the new information. "Would I have still shot him if I knew? Definitely. But I would have made him suffer first. Very badly." He said coldly. Abby was going to be pissed about the test-tube rack, that once held many test-tubes, which was now shattered all over her floor. But she would understand.<p>

"Okay, when you are ready to talk about it... " Ducky offered, giving the ex-Marine a pat on the shoulder.

"I know, Duck. Thank you."

"What do you want to talk about?" Ducky asked.

"Anything else." He said simply.

"How much does everyone know about you and Abby?" Ducky asked and a smile scarily crept onto Gibbs' face.

"Not much."

_****FLASHBACK****_

**"JT, what brings you to these parts?" McGee asked when he opened his apartment door to his old friend.**

**"You know me." He simply said entering the apartment.**

**"It's a girl, isn't it?" McGee asked as the response to the comment.**

**"See, I knew you knew me." Jason laughed.**

**"What's this one's name?"**

**"I honestly can't remember."**

**"You never change do you, JT?" McGee said laughing.**

**"You really do know me, Timothy." He teased.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What the hell are you doing here?" Abby asked before she slammed the door on Jason.<strong>

**"You can't ask a question then shut the person out." She heard muffled from the other side of the door.**

**"Go away!" She yelled and Paige started to cry.**

**"I'm here to see my daughter." He tried, and the door swung open.**

**"Your daughter? I'm sorry, I don't know what illusion you are under but unless you've impregnated some other poor soul, you don't have a daughter." She yelled and Paige continued to cry.**

**"You're upsetting her. I only want to help."**

**"I needed your help when I got kicked out. I needed you when I went into labor five weeks early, thanks to you, while I was still working to support myself and a baby. Now I don't need you." She said about to slam the door again.**

**"Abby, I am sorry for what I did to you but I just want to be a good dad." He tried.**

**"Even if I gave you the chance, you being a good dad is not really possible." Abby finally said locking the door on his before he could say anything else.**

****END OF FLASHBACK****


End file.
